


Red Cornetto

by orphan_account



Series: The three flavoured Cornetto trilogy staring Nick Wilde [1]
Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Crossover between movies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7948261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick takes out zombies while looking for his favourite ice cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Cornetto

**Author's Note:**

> See end of story for notes.

It was pandemonium in the ZPD there were officers that were dealing with the hordes of undead when disgraced Officer Nick Wilde walked in shotgun drawn and started dropping zombies with headshots,and then started to make his way to Chief Bogo. 

When his shotgun ran dry he then used a Dessert Eagle to finishing of a zombie that was almost on top of the Chief he said "tried aiming for the head". At this point he yelled "will someone get me an ice cream I've been having a really bad day". 

After a few minutes once the horde had been eliminated a bunny cop came along with his ice cream as and she said "I hope you like strawberry flavoured Cornetto's because thats all we've got the names Judy Hopps by the way". 

"Well Officer Hopps it's been nice meeting you but now I'm no longer needed I'll be on my way". 

Nick was just about to leave when Bogo said "nice seeing you again Wilde" Nick then nodded walked out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a completely different take on the "Cornetto" trilogy as this will a focusing on a different flavoured Cornetto each episode.


End file.
